Custom Robo: Adventures
by BDragonXO
Summary: Thomas Geary is the new kid at MidHeart and causes an uproar in the most craziest of ways. This is the Tale of his adventure with his family, his friends, and the robots that fight along side him.


**_Hello and welcome to my very first Custom Robo fanfic ever! I've written a bunch of other stories before but just recently decided to do one for this game, I came across the game about a couple of years ago and could not put it down for a week, the story line is a little played out but when you put it together with everything else it all just seems ton work out. And the title is a work in progress, I couldn't decide what to name it so i just choose something basic but I might change it or might not all depends on how i feel. I wanna give a special shout out to _Igneoplus_ because his fanfic inspired the name for the protagonist so much love and all that. Anyway on to the story!_******

* * *

**Chapter #1****: The Beginning**

_The sound of metal clashing together could be heard as two robots fought over a boiling pit of molten lava. The smaller robot quickly jumped back from the bigger one and shot 5 rounds of ammunition at the bigger one only to have them deflected back, the bigger robot shot out 3 bombs and sent them hurling toward the smaller enemy, the robot quickly jumped from the explosion only to be caught in the after blast and sent rolling on the ground. There was laughter coming from the bigger robot;_

"_You can never win boy!" said the voice "And now, it's time for you to disappear!"_

_The larger robot sent shots and bombs hurling toward the smaller robot and that's when…._

_**End Dream**_

A young boy tossed and turned in his bed before rolling off a crashing onto the floor.

"Ow!" he shrieked. The boy rubbed the back of his head before sitting up and looking around _"That was the weirdest dream ever" _he thought; He stood up and observed his surrounding, he was happy that he had got all of his unpacking done and got his room the way he wanted to.

"_Better change, don't want go around in my pajamas all day"_ he thought to himself and walked into the bathroom. A few moments later he came out wearing a yellow T-shirt and tan pants secured by a white belt and blue and white shoes with yellow triangle on them. He looked at himself in the mirror and ran his hand through his ketchup red hair, he pushed majority of it to the left and let it hang off the side and pushed some of it down the middle and let it hang in front of his forehead; he took a step back and admired it

"_Perfect_" he thought. He grabbed some fingerless gloves slipped them on and grabbed his blue jacket and slipped it on and popped the collar up and slung his bag over his shoulder and exited the room.

As he closed his door, the one next to him opened and out walked a woman with glasses wearing a yellow long sleeve button up shirt that was tucked into a purple skirt and her black hair was tied into two short pony tails.

"Ah, you're up! Good morning, Thomas" she said cheerfully

_**Thomas P.O.V**_

"Morning, Tamara" he said

_(Tamara: Thomas's sister and laboratory assistant to at NeoBrian)_

"Ready for your first day at your new school?" she asked

Thomas shrugged his shoulder up and down "More or less"

"Well, let's go down stairs and get some breakfast. Don't want you to be late on the first day" Tamara said as she walked down the stairs and Thomas followed.

"Oh yeah" Tamara turned around "Dad wants to see you"

When they reached the floor Tamara headed over to the counter and poured some coffee while Thomas saw his father sitting in the living room watching the news and walked over to him, Thomas took a seat across from his father who had just noticed his presence.

"Ah, good morning Thomas" he said while turning off the television

"Morning dad"

_(Edvin Geary: Usually called Dr. or Mr. Geary, one of the head robotic engineers at NeoBrian)_

"Have I got a surprise for you!" he said excitedly "Well, not really a surprise since you always wanted one but…. Oh, here!" Mr. Geary reached to the side of the sofa and pulled out a bag, he took a cube looking object from the bag and placed it on the table

"Tada, a custom robo! A shining fighter model to be more specific! It's the Ray MkII!

Thomas picked the cube up and held it in the light "_This is a custom robo"_ he thought

"Got Mom's permission and everything first, of course…." Mr. Geary said

"Uh dad, how do I?" Thomas turned the cube back and forth trying to figure out how it works

"Oh yeah, let me show you" Thomas handed the cube to his dad who placed it on the table and pushed a button on it, a hologram of a robot with spikey red hair and its eyes closed appeared, a computer voice rang from the cube…

_Commander: Not yet Established_

_Model: Shining Fighter_

_Name: Ray MkII_

_Weapon: Basic_

_Pod: Standard_

_Legs: Standard_

_Bomb: Standard_

"Whoa" Thomas gasped at the sight

"Pretty neat, huh" Mr. Geary smiled and pushed the button again and the hologram disappeared, he handed the cube back to Thomas.

"It only seemed fair. Considering, we didn't get a chance to celebrate your birthday properly." A woman with light red hair wiped her hands off on her apron and set down multiple plates on the table.

_(Melissa Geary: Basic loving mother, care's deeply for her family but can be a worrywart some of the time)_

"Just make sure you stay out of trouble, Thomas" she said sternly

"Of course, Mom" Thomas sighed but smiled and his mother smiled back at him

"That's great Thomas; you've wanted one of those for a while didn't you?" Tamara said while sipping her coffee

"Oh yeah, that reminds me" Mr. Geary reached into the bag and pulled some more things out.  
"This is a customization garage, you can us use it to change the parts on your robo" he hands Thomas a small compacted computer, "There's also a cleaning cloth, so make sure that you keep you robo clean or it can start to affect your performance, and finally" Mr. Geary reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small blue phone "A cellphone, I thinks it's a good idea to keep in contact with you from time to time" he hands Thomas the phone.

"Thanks, dad" Thomas smiled and Mr. Geary just smiles and nods in his direction

"Alright everyone, time to eat" Mrs. Geary claps her hands together and takes seat at the table and the other soon do the same.

Mouths were soon stuffed full with different amounts of pancakes, bacon, toasts and glasses of orange juice

"So, Thomas" Ms. Geary started "You must be excited, a new town and schools in the same day"

"I still feel bad about all this" said Mr. Geary with a guilty look on his face "If Tamara and I hadn't been transferred then, well…. I'm just really sorry"

"Oh, quit your worrying" Mrs. Geary waved it off "I for one am really excited about this change of scenery, right Thomas?"

Thomas lifted his head up and with a piece of pancake still stuffed in his mouth; he just grunted and nodded while his parents chuckled.

"So, Thomas, you must be pretty happy, huh? said Tamara "Now that you've got your very own custom robo, your one step closer to realizing your dream!"

"You…do still want to join the police department, right, Thomas?" Mr. Geary asked questioningly

Thomas wiped his mouth before answering "Yep! And nothing going to stop me" he said confidently

"Well, good luck!" Tamara said while smiling

"I" Mrs. Geary hesitated "I don't know. I just don't want him getting hurt in a robo battle or anything like that" she had a worried look on her face "I know that I should worry but…" she trailed off

"He'll be fine" Mr. Geary assured "There are rules to these things; robo battles aren't dangerous in the slightest

"That's right!" Tamara chimed in "Custom robos all have very strict limits to how much mental energy can be used, as long as he uses it like a normal person then he should be fine"

"Really?" Mrs. Geary said surprised "I didn't know that. We'll, I guess that makes feel a little better.

Tamara sighed "Oh, Mom. Quit being such a worrywart!"

Mr. Geary drunk the rest of his coffee and looked at his watch "Ah, look at the time"

"Guess that mean that we should be heading out then" Tamara said while getting up "Thanks for the breakfast, Mom."

"Have a good day at work you two" Mrs. Geary said while picking up there plates

"Will do" Mr. Geary walked over to his wife and planted a kiss on her cheeks before heading toward the door

"And you have a good day at school, Thomas" Tamara said while ruffling his hair playfully

"Hey! Quit it!" he pushed her hand off of his head and glared at his sister, who only licked her tongue at him and walked out of the door.

Mrs. Geary only smiled and picked up the rest of the plates before placing them in the sink "You'd better be your way too, Thomas"

Thomas got up from his seat and stuffed his custom robo cube and other things into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder and headed for the door "Later, Mom" he shouted before closing the door.

* * *

Thomas look at his new surroundings, there were different people outside going about their own business or just standing around and having a conversation.

"_Now, which way is the school?"_ he thought; Thomas started heading in a random direction and kept walking till he passed the local park, there was some random girl doing an exercise regime and Thomas had this strange sensation to stop and work out with her but shook his head and kept walking.

As he kept walking there was a small crowd of people surrounding these two boys who looked like they were having a battle?

"You're not going to beat me this time" one shouted

"Oh yeah, then how bought this!" the other shouted

The crowd cheered as the both of them continued their battle

"There two boys have been battling each other every day since they were little, and never cease to amaze me" one main spoke out

Then a teenage looking boy and girl ran past Thomas and looked like they were in rush

"Hurry up!" the boy shouted "We're going to be late for class!"

"I know already, sheesh!" the girl groaned

The two teens turned a corner and entered a tall colorful building. Thomas followed their direction and came into a sign that read:

**MidHeart**

"_I guess this is the school"_ thought Thomas; he took a deep breath _"Here we go!"_ he walked onto the campus and saw a bunch of different students standing around having conversation or sitting in the patches of green grass or laying on the benches.

Thomas looked the top of the school and admired the artistically carved "M" at the top of the building. He walked into the building and saw different students and faculty workers walking around and walked up to the front count.

A brown haired woman was on the phone and didn't seem to have notice Thomas's presence.

"Excuse me" Thomas tried to get her attention; the woman looked at Thomas "Uh, let me call you back later, ok, bye" she hung up the phone and turned to Thomas and gave a big smile "How can I help you" she asked

"Yeah, my name is Thomas" the woman gave a puzzled look "Thomas Geary, I'm" he got cut off

"Oh! Are you the new transfer student?" she asked surprised

Thomas nodded "Yeah, that's me"

'Well, let me be the first to officially welcome you to MidHeart, you're going to love it here!" the lady gushed "My name is Ms. Olivia but that makes me feel so old! So just call me Miss O, alright!" she typed something into the computer and then reached under her table and pulled out a yellow and silver badge that had a big red M stamped on it and handed it to Thomas.

"This is your school ID and it lets you go anywhere in the school, so keep it on you at all time!" she reached for a piece of paper and placed it in front of Thomas "This is a map of the school; this will help you find your way to your classroom."

Thomas looked at the map and saw that there were three different class rooms along with a café, a chess room and two different club houses, one bigger than the other.

"You'll be in class B, by the way" Ms. O pointed out "Do, you think that you'll be able to find your way there by yourself?" Ms. O then jabbed her pen in a direction "It's down that hall on your right, your teacher Mr. Stubbs should already be there waiting for you, you'll know him when you seem him"

Thomas clipped the badge onto his jacket and placed the map in his bag "Thanks for everything, Ms. O"

She smiled and nodded "Anytime" she turned back to her computer and Thomas walked down the direction that she pointed out.

"Now, which classroom was it again" Thomas thought out loud as he came up to the three doors, it was then a man came into view, the man turned to Thomas and beckoned him over.

Thomas walked over to the man and couldn't help but gawk at what he saw; the man had the bushiest eyebrows he had ever seen and his stomach protruded from his belly almost like a pregnant woman's would and his blazer could barely contain it.

"You must be Thomas. I'm Mr. Stubbs, your homeroom teacher." the man smiled at Thomas. "I'm sure that you're going enjoy your time at MidHeart"

Just then a girl's scream could be heard coming from down the hall "Aaaah! I'm late, I'm late!" A girl sporting a pink and purple jumpsuit with a pink baseball cap turned to the side and a long brown pony tail rushed by. "Ha! In before the teacher! I'm safe!" she rushed into the classroom

"Hey! Hold it right—"the girl was already out of sight, Mr. Stubbs groaned "Oh, that Liv! She'll be the death of me!" he turned back to Thomas "Sorry about that, that Liv can be a real pest. Anyway, let's introduce you to the class." Mr. Stubbs entered the classroom and Thomas followed suit, as they entered all eyes were on them and some of the students started to whisper, as they got to the front Mr. Stubbs reached the front of the classroom and cleared his throat.

"All right, everyone. I'd like to introduce to Thomas. He's a transfer student and today is his first day, so make sure to make him feel welcome" Mr. Stubbs looked at Thomas "Thomas, do you have anything to say"

Thomas looked at the class "It's nice to meet all of you and I look forward to being here" Thomas nodded back at Mr. Stubbs who only smiled. "Now, where can we seat you?" Mr. Stubbs looked around the room trying to find a spot when a boy siting in the front row wearing glasses and a green shirt with the collar popped up raised his hand

"There's an empty seat by me, Mr. Stubbs" he said

"Ah, there you go, you can take a seat next to Dennis" Mr. Stubbs said

Thomas walked over to the empty seat next to the boy whose name seemed to be Dennis and placed his stuff under the desk. Thomas's eyes floated to the girl who was sitting at the table next to him and recognized her as the girl who had recently rushed in, she had her head down and he couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not. He didn't realize that he had been staring and that Dennis had been calling his name for a while. Thomas quickly turned his head

"Sorry, I wasn't listening"

Dennis chuckled "I was just saying, Hiya, my name's Dennis if you haven't already figured that out. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I mean, we're basically neighbors now, right?" Dennis scratched the back of his head nervously

Thomas grinned "Yeah" he extended his hand "Nice to meet you neighbor" Dennis shook Thomas's hand and they both grinned.

Mr. Stubs wrote something on the board and turned to the class "If you're all ready, boot up your computers and we'll begins today's lesson.

…And so Thomas's class started….

* * *

As the bell rung singling the end of class all of the students gathered there stuff and headed for the door while some of them stayed in there seats and chatted with their friends. Thomas grabbed his stuff and headed out the door but was stopped by Dennis.

"So, Thomas, are you into custom robos? You interested in robo battles?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm interested"

"Really!?" Dennis asked surprised "Oh! Oh! Then, you should check out our team! He said excitedly

"You're in a robo team? That's cool" Thomas said

Dennis blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Yeah, but were short on members at the moment, I'm kinda of busy today but we can talk more about it tomorrow."

Thomas nodded his head "Cool, see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, see ya!" Dennis rushed out of the classroom.

Thomas walked out after Dennis and walked to the front of the school where Ms. O saw him and beckoned him over. "So, how was your first day" she asked

Thomas shrugged "It was ok"

"Mr. Stubbs didn't bore you too much did he" she said jokingly

Thomas smiled and shook his head "No, he was really nice actually"

Ms. O nodded her head "Yeah, he's a pretty cool teacher wants you get to know him, it's his wife that you have to watch out for though" she whispered the last part and giggled and Thomas chuckled "It can be pretty quiet here some time but trust me it doesn't last long, there's always something going on"

It was then that Thomas and Ms. O heard a commotion going on outside and saw a bunch of student start to rush out of the door

"Hurry up! Liv and Bull are at it again and I don't want to miss it!" said a girl

"See what I mean, never lasts" she threw her hands up in the air dramatically and turned back to her computer

Thomas looked at the door and could see a crowd forming, he walked outside. When he got outside he saw Dennis and another boy along with the girl named Liv facing off with three other guys and one of them was wearing a karate robe with a green helmet and green boxing gloves.

"Ha ha ha! You've only got three people on your team?! A boy with blond hair said

"Why don't you call it quits before you humiliate yourself!" another boy shouted out

"Whoa, hey! It's a little early to write us off, don't you think!? Dennis yelled

Liv stepped up "Yeah, what do you care how many people we've got on our team?"

The boy that seemed to be Bull only shook his head "Heh heh. Hey, Liv, maybe it's time to hang up your, uh, robo!" the two boys behind him started to laugh "Keep picking losers, and we'll have to change your team from Numero Uno to uh…" Bull scratched his head "Numero Lame-o! Yeah that's it" some of the other student started to "ohhh."

"So, why don't you quit your loser team and become my support instead, seems like a fair deal" Bull grinned

"Ha! Not a chance" Liv scuffed "See, I have a thing about thug like you who prefer brawn over brains in a robo battle"

Bull snickered "What are you talking about? You can't "think" the living tar outta someone! You gotta have strength if you wanna win! it's the only way"

Liv shook her head "See, that's what I'm talking about, you think that you can punch your way throw every battle, but there's no skill in that! There's no style! A true commander uses her brain to outsmart her opponent anyday! Brains beats brawn"

Bull smiled "Oh yeah, and how many battles has your "brain" won you so far?"

Liv muttered something and Bull smirked

"Yeah exactly, NONE! Yeah, you totally convinced me!" Bull let out a roaring laugh an some of the other students joined in

Liv balled her fist up and started shaking "You want convincing!? You got it! Warren!" Liv called a frightened boy behind her "Take him out"

Bull pounded his fists together "Bring It!"

Warren stepped back "Uh…sorry Liv, but I kind of think I should maybe, you know do my own thing from now on."

The boy back up and then ran into the school

"Hey! Wait! Warren, where are you going!? Liv yelled

Bull and his lackeys all held their sides in laughter not trying to hide the fact either

"Ha ha ha ha! Oh, that's rich! That's real good… And then there were two!"

Liv gaped and shook her fist "That no good little…."

"_Wow, that's got be tough, but it has nothing to do with me"_ thought Thomas; he walked around the commotion and started walking toward the entrance

"So, who's next? Dennis?"

"I" Dennis averted his gaze and looked at the ground

"Or how about you, Liv? You wanna take his place?

Liv shook with anger

"See, the last commander's got no backbone, huh? You guys make me laugh." Bull smirked and turned to the crowd "Anyone want to give these losers a hand?" No one said a word "Maybe you oughta grab a freshmen to help you out" There was silence "…Nobody, Huh, seems like nobody care s if your team just dries up and blows away, Liv."

"Urrghh!" Liv groaned in frustration

Thomas stoped and turned around _"This I crazy!" _ He thought. He walked up to the two bickering teens

"So, it seems like you are on your last leg, seems like it's time for you to give up" Bull mocked

"Not quite"

Liv and Dennis were stunned and all eyes were on Thomas. Bull turned around and came face to face with the red head

"What was that?" Bull glared at Thomas

"_What in the world is wrong with me!" _thought Thomas on the inside but on the outside he kept a calm persona

"You heard me, If these guys need a life line then I'll gladly accept" Thomas stared at Bull's gruff face; Bull smiled "You're not seriously thinking about of fighting me, are you?"

"I'm considering it" Thomas grinned

Bull flared his nostrils and smirked "Well, don't tell me about it. Go talk to Liv, She'll be psyched." Thomas walked passed Bull and stood in front of the two shocked teens

"Hey, it's… you! Liv said with wide eyes

"The new kid in our class… Thomas, right?" Dennis asked

Thomas shook his head "Yeah, that's me"

"So, did I hear you right? You're willing to fight for us? She asked hopefully

"Yeah, that was the plan" Thomas said while shrugging

Liv put her hand under her chin and looked Thomas up and down before shaking her head "I like your style, of course you can fight for us! Let's see what you got!"

"Whoa, Live you're not seriously going to let him fight are you" Bull's face was full of shock "Look at this guy! He's a total amateur, he might get… you know, hurt" Bull actually sounded like he had a hint of concern in his voice

Liv huffed "Did I ask for your opinion? I said I' let him do it"

Bull crossed his arms across his chest "Hmph!, have it your way"

Liv pulled Thomas and Dennis into a tight circle and lowered her voice "Say, Thomas, I hate to ask this but… you do have a custom robo, right?

Thomas smiled "Of course!" he took the custom robo cube out of his bag and showed it to them

"Oooh, Ray MkII. Yeah, that's a good robo… Really well balanced. I like'em, too."

"Um, Thomas… are you at all familiar with the robo cube you got?" Liv and Dennis looked at Thomas

"Welll, define familiar" Thomas said sheepishly

Dennis sighed "Ok here's the deal, when custom robos aren't being used they stay in their cube form, got it"

"Wait a minute…" Liv looked over the cube "You haven't even done your eye-scan registration yet!" she shirked

"I knew I had a bad feeling about this" Dennis sulked "You've never done before, like ever!"

"It's OK. No need to worry (Not for you, anyway!)" Liv muttered the last part "I'll explain it all. Before you can use a robo, you need to do an eye-scan registration." "This basically means that the robo will only respond to you" All you have to do is switch on your robo cube to transform your robo, and then you tap it on the back and look directly into its eyes."

"A custom robo will be registered to the first person to make contact with it" Dennis added in

"Ok, that seem's simple enough" Thomas looked at the cube "So, I just touch this button" Thomas touched the smile face on the cube and watched it transform into a physical model of the robo he saw this morning "_This is so cool!"_ he screamed in his mind. "Ok, next I turn it around and tap it on its back" Thomas turned the robo over and taped its back "An then I turn it around and…" Thomas turned the robo and looked it in the eye, the robo's eyes shot open and a ray shot out and scanned over Thomas's eyes, an electrical current flowed through the robo and Thomas watched as it moved its arms and legs and re-adjust its weapons in a righteous pose.

"OK! We're ready roll!" Liv turned to Bull and smirked

Bull waved his arm and beckoned one of his lackeys "Terry! Go get him!

"You got it, boss!" The blond haired boy walked in front of the group and took out his robo cube and tossed it in the air

"What's this Bull? You're not gonna fight? Liv questioned

Bull scuffed "Why should I? This guys a total newbie, and I'm a team captain. I don't wanna hurt him!"

"Gah! You're so arrogant! OK, Thomas, take him out!"

Thomas returned the robo back into its cube form and walked to the other side of where Terry was;

"Heh heh. You ready?" Terry said arrogantly

"As ready as I'll be" Thomas answered

A digital arena appeared in between Terry and Thomas. Thomas looked down and saw a cube shape hole on his side

"You have to put your robo in the slot, Thomas!" Liv yelled out

"My robo in the slot" Thomas muttered; he put his cube in the slot and it closed, a hologram of Thomas's robo and Teddy's robo appeared in the center of the arena:

_Commander: Terry_

_Model: Strike Vanisher_

_Robo: Pike_

_Weapon: Basic _

_Pod: Standard_

_Legs: Standard_

_Bomb: Standard_

"_Atleast he has all basic parts just like me"_ Thomas thought

Terry grinned "I have to fight a guy that has to get instruction before a fight? You're making me look bad!" Energy started to flow from both of their bodies and the holograms disappeared.

**Enter Battle!**

An arena with 6 walls and random boxes came into view. A canon like machine appeared in the middle of the arena. One was colored red and the other blue.

"_What am I supposed to do" _thought Thomas

"You have to choose where you want to shoot your robo!" yelled Liv "All you have to do is think about it!"

"So, if I want it to shoot in that direction, I just have to think" Thomas said to himself; He carefully aimed the canon at the corner of the stadium and a moment later the two cubes shoot out in their respective areas.

"There's also another thing, whatever body party the cube lands on is the part that's going to appear first" yelled Dennis

"_Which ever body part appears first? So, that means"_

Thomas's cube bounced off of the wall and landed in the far corner of the arena, unfortunately the cube hand landed with the legs part up so Ray MKII appeared legs first and the other half stuck in the stadium

Liv smacked herself on the head "Of, all the dumb luck." Bull just shook his head and laughed

Ray MkII legs starts shaking and tried to pull itself from outside the stadium. _"Come on, get unstuck already"_ Thomas's thought harder and Ray MkII just struggled more.

"I can help you with that" said a voice

"Huh"

A bomb flew from the other side of the arena and landed near the Ray MkII causing an explosion that did set it free but also caused it damage.

_Ray MKII – 95% damage taken – 905 energy left_

Thomas cringed "So, this is what a custom robo battle feels like. Ok, it's my turn to attack!"

Ray MKII jumped up and ran toward the Pike robo, when it got close the Pike jumped in the air and dashed backwards and then sent 5 rounds of ammunition toward the Ray. They Ray used its pod and slid backwards just barely escaping the attack, the Pike robo air dashed closer and continued to let out shot after shot rain from the sky down on the other robo

"Thomas!" Liv screamed "You have to fight back!"

"How exactly do I do that?" he yelled back

"You have to just think about it, the robo is controlled by your mental thoughts, you and the robo are one in the same!"

Thomas gaped and turned back to the arena "The robo and I are one in the same" he muttered

An image of his dream flashed through Thomas's head and he gaped

"_It may have been a dream but…"_ his thought trailed off, when the Pike started shooting more shots at him, one of the shot managed to hit the Ray MkII in the chest and made it stagger

_Ray MKII – 72% Damage – 833 Energy left _

Terry let out a laugh "If you keep this up then I'm going to win without getting a single scratch!"

"_We'll see about that!" _Thomas thought "One with the robo" He closed his eyes and imagined himself in the Ray MkII body and allowed himself to feel what it felt. Every body movement, every action that was made didn't just affect the robo but him as well.

"Hey! Giving up already" Terry said mockingly "Fine with me, I'll end this quickly then!"

The Pike landed on the ground and ran toward the Ray and started charging at it

"Now!" Thomas opened his eyes and the Ray quickly avoided the oncoming Pike and delivered 5 rounds into the staggering robo knocking it off balance

"Yes!" Liv cheered and grabbed onto Dennis

_Pike – 95% Damage – 905 Energy left_

Terry snickered "That was one lucky shot, don't expect it to happen again"

Thomas grinned "So, you say?" he said mockingly

Terry frowned "Well, take this!"

The Pike started to shot round after round of shots at the Ray again but none of them making any contact. The Pike continued to shoot until its weapon suddenly stopped working

"Huh" Terry looked confused "Why did it stop shooting!"

"Now's my chance!" Thomas said

The Ray sent a pod hurling toward the Pike and when it was in close proximity it exploded sending the robo in the air, the Ray released two bombs that simultaneously slammed into the Pike sending it spiraling down

_Pike – 108% Damage – 797 Energy Left_

Bull growled "Terry! You better get it together and stop playing with this amateur!"

Terry shuddered "Y-Yes Sir!'

Terry turned back to the battle and saw that Thomas was smirking at him

"What's so funny, this battle is far from being over" Terry yelled

"We'll let's finish this then" Thomas grinned

The Pike was about to send out a bomb in the Ray's direction but as soon as it was released, the Ray sent a shot and make the bomb explode right in front of the Pike

_Pike – 101% Damage – 696 Energy left_

"Where's your tough team now, Bull?" Liv mocked

Bull clinched his fist "_You better win this Terry! Or else!" _ He thought

The Pike jumped into the air and dashed before disappearing

"_Huh"_ thought Thomas "Were did it go"

A shadow appeared above the Ray and when he looked up a pod bomb was sent hurling toward him, the Ray quickly jumped back to avoid the blast but was still caught in some of it

_Ray MkII – 85% Damage – 748 Energy left_

_Pike – 85% Damage – 611 Energy Left_

"You willingly put yourself in danger just to attack me" Thomas asked very surprised and Terry only grinned "Do whatever it takes to win is something I learned a long time ago, If you have strength then everything else doesn't matter"

"_He's really serious about this"_ thought Thomas; he narrowed his eyes "It's time for me to get serious too!"

They Ray sent a couple of shots heading toward the Pike who quickly evaded them only to be knocked back by two bombs, the Ray then quickly raced over to the Pike and delivered a swift sliding charge knocking the Pike to the ground

_Pike – 175% Damage – 436 Energy left_

The Pike quickly jumped up and pointed it gun in the direction of the Ray only to see that it was gone, The Ray then appeared above the Pike and delivered an array of shots

_Pike – 125% Damage - 311 Energy left_

The Pike jumped up and charged at the Ray only to miss and receive a pod bomb in the back

_Pike – 110% Damage – 201 Energy left_

Terry let out a huge groan and banged his hands on the arena "This cannot be happening!' he screamed "This is not over yet!

The Pike let out multiple pod bombs and sent them toward the Ray which simply jumped in the air and dashed away, the Pike quickly jumped in the air and sent shots toward the Ray which all missed, the Pike quickly landed on the ground and charged at the Ray, it had seemed to make contact but missed completely, the Pike staggered to quickly regain its position but was too late, The Ray skillfully slid under the Pike and delivered shot after shot into its chest.

_Pike – 201% Damage – 0 Energy left_

_Battle Over – the Winner is Thomas Geary and Ray MkII!_

_The Ray jumped onto of the boxes in the center of the stage and proceeded to do a victory dance before putting its weapon in the sky victoriously_

**End Battle!**

The arena disappeared and both robos returned to their cube form and hit the ground_. _Terry had an expression of shock on his face and fell to the ground in defeat "I can't believe it! I lost… to an armature!"

The court yard was quiet as everyone tired to comprehend what just happened.

Bull's face was filled with different types of expressions, there was shock and confusion but most noticeable was that fact that he was seething with anger.

"Terry!" he yelled "Do not tell me that you lost to a first-tamer!?"

"Woo-hoo! Good work, Thomas!" Dennis seemed impressed

"Good work, Thomas! Was that really your first battle? Because that was impressive!" Liv seemed overjoyed at what just happened

Bull walked up to Thomas and stood face to face with him "That did NOT just happen! Admit it! Your some kinds of ringer aren't you? Armatures don't fight like that!"

Bull pounded his fists together "ALL RIGHT BUDDY! I challenge you right here right now!"

"Bull's gonna fight?! This isn't good" Dennis said nervously

Thomas looked at the raging Bull in front of him and for the first time felt self-conscious about his red hair.

"What have I gotten myself into?!"

* * *

**_What do you guys/gals think about it so far._**

**_Please R&R Honestly_**

**_PS. I should have done this earlier _**

**_ I do not own anything related to Custom robo or Noise at all (But maybe one day)_**


End file.
